zlodeifandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Тоффи
Тоффи (англ. Toffee) является одним из основных антагонистов мультсериала Disney XD, Звёздная принцесса и Силы Зла. Он — таинственный монстр-ящер, известный как Септариан, начавший в сериале как миньон Людо, и заклятый враг королевы Луны Баттерфляй после убийства её матери. Он был озвучен Майклом К. Холлом, который также играл Декстера Моргана в хитовом телесериале, Декстер. Дублировал Тоффи на русский язык Антон Савенков в его единственной злодейской роли. Внешность Тоффи — высокий, ящероподобный монстр, известный как Септариан. Его кожа синевато-серого цвета, глаза жёлтые, а волосы чёрные, и гладко зачёсаны назад. Чем моложе Тоффи был показан в сериале, тем длиннее были его волосы. У него четыре пальца на каждой руке (за исключением его недостающего среднего пальца). Он известен ношением смокинга вместе с красным галстуком, который, по заявлению Марко, делает его похожим на адвоката. После овладения Людо его глазные яблоки начинают светиться жёлто-зелёным, и палочка, сделанная из его правой руки, превращается в руку Людо, формируя оригинальную руку Тоффи, всё ещё без пальца, с половинкой кристалла, встроенной в центр. Личность В отличие от многих более комедийных и дурацких злодеев, представленных в сериале, Тоффи выделялся из-за своей компетентности и серьёзной натуры. Тоффи всегда контролировал своё поведение и был невероятно двуличным. Он манипулятор, использовавший психологию и практичность, чтобы завоевать доверие Людо и его монстров, а затем, наконец, контролировать замок и армию Людо. Независимо от того, в какой ситуации он находился, Тоффи представлял себя джентльменом до конца. Он стерпел идиотизм Людо, предлагал сэндвич Марко, когда держал его в плену, и даже сдержал свою часть сделки, когда Звёздочка согласилась на его условия. Тем не менее, Тоффи скрыл свое истинное лицо, о чём свидетельствует его недолгая, безумная улыбка (см. ниже, первый раз, когда он это сделал), когда приказал Звёздочке уничтожить её палочку, прежде чем вернуться к своей в буквальном смысле стоической натуре. В эпизоде последнего сезона "Meteora's Lesson" в прошлом ящера раскрывается его истинная личность, представляющаяся садистом, ненавидящим магию, который не умеет останавливаться. Он проявлял некоторые социопатические тенденции, манипулируя Людо и его армией, заставляя её отказаться от него, а также угрожая убить Марко перед Звёздочкой, даже не вздрагивая перед растерянностью Звёздочки. Силы и Способности *'Сила:' Уровень силы Тоффи никогда не придавался огласке, но ясно, что он был очень опасен, когда его провоцировали. Он твёрдо владел магией и технологиями, имея доступ как к остроумию, так и к знаниям, чтобы использовать их в полном объёме. После выхода из тела Людо Тоффи без особых усилий смог откинуть Марко Диаза в сторону и вонзить Мун в землю. *'Перемещение:' Он мог появляться в разных местах мгновенно, незаметным методом. *'Регенерация:' В отличие от настоящих ящериц, способных отрастить оторванный хвост, септариан Тоффи был способен регенерировать все части тела, например, когда Звёздочка взорвала всю его левую руку своей палочкой, тот восстановил её в течение нескольких секунд. Несмотря на его способности к регенерации, у него долгое время отсутствовал средний палец правой руки. Выяснилось, что он был отделён от него мощным заклинанием, убивающим бессмертие. *'Бессмертие:' Бессмертие Тоффи подтверждается и в стишке из эпизода "Into the wand". Тем не менее, достаточно мощный поток магии смог превратить Тоффи в почти что неорганическое мессиво, не способное к регенерации и, следовательно, к бессмертию. *'Манипуляция с магией:' После захвата тела Людо и слияния палочки с его рукой, он доказал, что является одной из самых больших угроз в мультсериале, его магия была достаточно мощная, чтобы победить и истощить троих членов Высшей Комиссии Магии (Хекапу, Ромбулуса и Омнитраксуса Прайма), делая их недееспособными (они стали легче воздуха, а их глаза полностью окрасились в черный). Он истощил Луну, забрав всю её энергию, вынуждая Лекмета (четвёртого члена комиссии) пожертвовать собой, чтобы восстановить её. Когда Луна приобрела форму бабочки, чтобы сразиться с Тоффи, она была легко побеждена его гигантским зелёным энергетическим лезвием. Даже после того, как она "похоронила" его под валунами, он вышел невредимым, и она была вынуждена в спешке собрать своих побеждённых товарищей и убежать. Биография До начала событий мультсериала Тоффи (также известный как "Ящер") был генералом в армии монстров, сражающейся против Мьюнианцев. Однако, после того, как его король решил подписать мирный договор с мьюнианцами, он, и его группа отделились, чтобы сражаться самостоятельно. В какой-то момент он убил бывшую королеву Мьюни, провозгласившую свою дочь, Луну Баттерфляй, (тогда только ребенка) новой королевой. Используя Темнейшее Заклинание, данное ей Эклипсой, Луна подошла к Тоффи и его столь же бессмертной армии, чтобы убить его, но осознание магии заставило её затуманиться, и что Эклипса была бы свободной, если бы она это сделала, поэтому, она просто использовала заклинание, чтобы отделить средний палец от его правой руки. Когда Тоффи оказался не в состоянии восстановить его, его армия сбежала в страхе, заставляя Тоффи уйти без боя. Годы спустя, когда Луна вырастает и рождает собственную дочь, Звёздочку Баттерфляй, Тоффи впервые появляется в мультсериале как "эксперт по эффективности зла", которого впервые нанимает Людо в эпизоде первого сезона "Fortune Cookies". Обнаружив, что Звёздочка принимает печенье судьбы всерьёз, он включает в действие миньонов Людо, которые вскоре подкладывают Звёздочке печенье, в котором говорится: "Любовь - это всегда ответ", так что она отказывается от борьбы против монстров, вместо этого обнимая их. Однако, когда двуглавый монстр говорит Звёздочке правду, она взрывает монстров, срывая план Тоффи. В "Mewnipendence Day", Тоффи заменяет правую руку Людо Жабана, который ему не доверяет, электронным глазом, чтобы шпионить за Звёздочкой. Он также представляет булаву со скрытым внутри неё порталом, и отправляет Жабана использовать её для получения волшебной палочки Звёздочки, для Людо. Однако он сконструировал устройство так, чтобы оно не работало для Жабана, в результате чего тот не смог выполнить свою миссию. Затем Тоффи убеждает Людо уволить Жабана. После неудачной попытки Людо взять волшебную палочку, когда дом был лабиринтом из бороды Марко, Тоффи говорит миньонам Людо, что Людо был некомпетентен как лидер и предлагает им окончательно выбрать лидера между ними. Монстры выбирают Тоффи своим новым лидером, и выгоняют Людо из его замка. В финале первого сезона Тоффи похищает Марко, Земного друга Звёздочки, и удерживает его за выкуп, за волшебную палочку. Звёздочка, Людо и Жабан объединяют свои силы, чтобы победить его, во время чего Звёздочка взрывает его левую руку, но тот восстанавливает её и грозит раздавить Марко, показывая, что он хочет, чтобы Звёздочка уничтожила свою палочку, а не отдала её ему. Звёздочка использует Заклинание Шёпота, чтобы уничтожить свою палочку, которая вызывает взрыв, что взрывает замок Людо, предположительно убивая Тоффи; Однако он улыбается, когда его "смерть" разворачивается, намекая на то, что он ожидал, что палочка взорвётся, и что он, возможно, будет жив, или что его план ещё не достиг истины. Во втором эпизоде, второго сезона, "Ludo in the Wild", после отправления в другое измерение Звёздочкой, после финала первого сезона и разрушения его замка, Людо обнаруживает тёмную палочку, сделанную из правой половинки кристалла палочки Звёздочки, кусочка скалы и скелетной, правой руки Тоффи, которую он продолжает использовать с этого момента. Также, вскоре выясняется, что палочка "говорит" с ним, намекая на то, что призрак Тоффи манипулирует Людо изнутри палочки. В эпизоде "Into the Wand", Звёздочка пытается исправить свою палочку, и обнаруживает палец Тоффи внутри неё. Она удаляет его и помещает в свой шкаф, полный секретов. В эпизоде "Page Turner" изображение Тоффи на секунду появляется в хрустальном шаре, который пытается найти источник истощения магии во вселенных. В какой-то момент палочка (Тоффи) рассказывает Людо, где можно найти древний храм монстров, чтобы жить в нём. В эпизоде "The Hard Way", подтверждается, что Тоффи действительно находился в палочке Людо: Когда Людо становится испорченным тёмной магией главы королевы Эклипсы в Книге Заклинаний, это позволяет Тоффи завладеть его телом. Тоффи говорит Глоссарику, что тот никогда не получит Людо на его стороне, но Глоссарик говорит, что у него нет стороны. В ответ на это Тоффи смеётся и говорит: "Славно". В "Starcrushed" Тоффи полностью контролирует тело Людо, а его скелетная рука регенерируется на руку Людо, сливая магический кристалл на ладонь. Затем, он начинает бить и истощать магию всех членов Высшей Комиссии Магии, оставляя в коматозном состоянии Хекапу, Ромбулуса и Омнитраксуса Прайма. Канцлер Лекмет использует свою жизненную энергию, возрождая Луну, и растворяется в пыли, оставляя за собой один рог. Луна поднимается, чтобы взять Тоффи, но легко побеждается, и забирает своих союзников, чтобы убежать. Прежде чем Луна проходит через портал, Тоффи говорит ей, чтобы она передала Звёздочке, что он вернулся за пальцем. В фильме "The Battle for Mewni", манипуляции Тоффи оказываются успешными до такой степени, что Людо свергает короля Мьюни, Ривера, и занимает его позицию, после сжигания Книги и Глоссарика. Звёздочка использует Заклинание Шёпота на палочке Людо, что позволяет кристаллу палочки поглотить её, где Тоффи появляется как огромный призрак, слившийся с тёмной магией, и держит Звёздочку у себя внутри, убеждая Луну дать ему его палец через Людо. Луна, наконец, соглашается, и когда палец сливается с его рукой, он прощается со Звёздочкой, оставляя её в ловушке, поскольку появляется его истинное тело и формируется вокруг Людо, прежде чем он выплёвывает того, ломает потухший кристалл и объявляет, что Звёздочка ушла. Когда он уходит, разгневанная Луна использует Темнейшее Заклинание, которому была обучена Эклипсой, но удивляется, когда оно ничего не делает с ним. Тоффи легко побеждает Луну и Марко, пронзившего голыми руками его сердце насквозь, говорит Людо, что тот был лишь пешкой, и готовится оставить их навсегда, когда Звёздочка успешно вырывается изнутри, заставляя половинки кристалла палочки слиться, что даёт ей новую палочку и новую форму Мьюберти, которую она использует, чтобы сжечь злодейского ящера и очистить его кожу, оставив его ужасным, чёрным, чернильным существом, показывающим часть его рёбер снаружи. Он только смеётся и говорит, что это ещё не конец, и что ОН создавал все планы, и что только ОН знает, как все получается, прежде чем Людо наталкивает на него столб, уничтожая большую его часть, и оставляя только его чёрную руку и глазное яблоко, остальная его часть расплавлена в осадок. Людо заявляет, что оказывается, что Тоффи мёртв. С его разрушением тюрьма Эклипсы начинает трещать. Однако, является ли это окончательной, или постоянной смертью Бессмертного Монстра, учитывая его утверждения о более неизвестных планах, остаётся загадкой. В "Meteora's Lesson" Глоссарик и Метеора попадают в прошлое, где наблюдают молодого Тоффи, тренирующего свою армию собратьев для борьбы с ненавистной магией. Выясняется, что Тоффи сломал Глоссарику руку, потому что тот делал дурацкую шляпу из листьев, и по предложению Глоссарика он с удовольствием решил сломать его вторую руку. Переживающая за Глоссарика Метеора выпускает на Тоффи мощный поток заклинания, и он уходит, говоря своим солдатам, что они сражаются именно против этого. В "The Tavern at the End of the Multiverse" Звёздочка осознаёт, что лучший способ победить безумную Мину, имеющую силу за счёт магии, - это уничтожить магию. Таким образом, в измерении Глоссарика Звёздочка понимает, что Тоффи был прав, и в момент понимания гобелен с Тоффи повторяет фразу септариана: "СЮРПРИЗ!" Галерея Toffee art.png Toffee 2.png Toffee 3.jpg Toffee and Ludo.png|Людо просит помощи у Тоффи Toffee 4.png|Тоффи сужает глаза Toffee 5.png|Тоффи ухмыляется Toffee 6.png|Тоффи и миньоны Людо поворачиваются против Людо Toffee and Marco.png|Марко разговаривает с Тоффи Toffee 7.png|Злобная ухмылка Тоффи Toffee 8.jpg|Злобная ухмылка Тоффи до его первой смерти Toffee's middle finger on the floor.png|Палец Тоффи на полу Green pools of energy in Ludo's eyes.png|Тоффи овладевает телом Людо Toffee and Glossaryck.png|Тоффи в теле Людо Факты *Тоффи похож на следующих злодеев: **Роджер Уэсли из Копы в глубоком запасе; они первоначально действовали как второстепенный антагонист, но были на самом деле более злыми, чем их работодатели, и включили себя. **Император Палпатин из саги Звёздные Войны: Оба являются очень манипулирующими вдохновителями и чрезвычайно компетентными злыми фигурами, которые сначала налаживают партнерство с прямым врагом главных героев (Людо и Ганрей), но позже выясняется, что они имеют гораздо большие планы, чем последние, и в конечном итоге они получают реальный контроль и становятся настоящими угрозами. Оба также прячутся за тенями. Но Тоффи не чистое зло. (а вот в легендах Палпатин тоже антизлодей). **Котц из Кураж — трусливый пёс: Оба очень сложные, таинственные и тенистые, оба имеют гуманоидные и анималистические черты и служат главными антагонистами их соответствующих шоу. Хотя Тоффи менее злой, чем Котц. **Также возможно он —'' аллюзия на Джи-мэна из '''Half'-'Life.' *Тоффи, возможно, является главным антагонистом всей серии, потому что он оказал большее влияние на серию и персонажей, чем кто-либо другой. *Существует некая несправедливость в судьбе Тоффи, как заметили фанаты: На его счету была одна установленная жертва (Мама Мун), и он погиб от мощнейшего заклинания, в то время как Мина, которая намеревалась истребить всех монстров на Мьюни, по выбору героев осталась в живых с тем же намерением. *Некоторые предполагали, что Тоффи является сыном или потомком Эклипсы, королевы Тьмы, мьюнианки, которая взяла для своего любовного интереса монстра, и покинула королевство из-за своего с ним изображения на гобелене, появляющегося среди клипов в "Into the Wand". Однако, с тех пор выяснилось, что единственная их связь заключается в том, что Эклипса дала Луне заклинание, побеждающее Тоффи. *После того, как Марко назвал Тоффи скучным, последний на мгновение сделал грустное лицо, из-за чего зрители подумали, что это как-то связано с его личностью, но создатели опровергнули это, сказав, что, скорее всего, это просто анимационная ошибка. Внешние ссылки *Тоффи - Стар Против Сил Зла вики Категория:Садисты Категория:Манипуляторы Категория:Бессмертные Категория:Антропоморфные злодеи Категория:Демоны Категория:Нежить Категория:Монстры Категория:Животные Категория:Мужчины Категория:Военные Категория:Военные преступники Категория:Предатели Категория:Преступники Категория:Убийцы Категория:Массовые убийцы Категория:Убийца семьи Категория:Лидеры Категория:Зло из прошлого Категория:Провокаторы Категория:Утонченные злодеи Категория:Враги Звездной принцессы Категория:Нейтральный злой Категория:Искусственная приветливость Категория:Диснеевские злодеи Категория:Мультзлодеи Категория:Комиксные злодеи Категория:Летающие Злодеи Категория:Великолепные мерзавцы Категория:Харизматичные злодеи Категория:Вымогатели Категория:Злой Свет Категория:Разрушители невинности Категория:Разрушители связи Категория:Разрушители Категория:Духовный разрушитель Категория:Диктаторы Категория:Узурпаторы Категория:Успешные злодеи Категория:Самоуверенные злодеи Категория:Заносчивые злодеи Категория:Детоубийцы Категория:Детомучители Категория:Архивраг Категория:Запугиватели Категория:Прямые/Конкретные Злодеи Категория:Загадочные злодеи Категория:Злодеи Телешоу Категория:Экстравагантные злодеи Категория:Армия Одного Человека Категория:Нетерпимый к провалам Категория:Грубые злодеи Категория:Бойцы Категория:Мастера маскировки Категория:Мастера Исчезновения Категория:Гуманоиды Категория:Лицемеры Категория:Гении Категория:Большое Зло Категория:Воскресшие злодеи Категория:Обманутые злодеи Категория:Предположительно мертвы Категория:Рыцари Церебуса Категория:Злодеи с исцеляющим фактором Категория:Мегаломаньяки Категория:Самовлюбленные Категория:Безэмоциональные злодеи Категория:Гибриды Категория:Смертоносный маньяк Категория:Посмертно активные Категория:Социопаты Категория:Геноцидальные злодеи Категория:Черная Магия Категория:Мучители Категория:Белая Магия Категория:Паразиты Категория:Подражатель Богу Категория:Фотокинетики Категория:Трикстеры Категория:Аморальные Категория:Друзья героев Категория:Трагичные злодеи Категория:Стратеги Категория:Алхимики Категория:Комичные помощники Категория:Изобличители Категория:Элита Категория:Тяжелый Категория:Искатель Возмездия Категория:Фальсификаторы Категория:Невербальная магия Категория:Злодеи с психическими расстройствами Категория:Пагубное влияние Категория:Умные злодеи Категория:Спорные злодеи Категория:Магия-технология Категория:Ксенофобы Категория:Темные Мессии Категория:Брутальные злодеи Категория:Бизнесмены Категория:Революционеры Категория:Гнет Категория:Заключители сделок Категория:Обманщики Категория:Шрамированные злодеи Категория:Антизлодеи Категория:Военачальники Категория:Серая Зона